totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Beasts of Wawanakwa
1st comment! I loved this. It was hilarious and epic. :P I hope I can be in it, and I can't wait for more. Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 02:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) 2nd comment :P Keep up the great work :) National Geographic material is really good! :D Some people work hard and don't get credit. That makes me angry! 02:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I liked it! :) I loved how the seagull was clueless as to what Rhonda and "I" were doing. Kinda makes you wonder what animals think of us in real life. XD I loved it and can't wait for more! :) --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 02:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) 4th comment! I was not dissapointed, Jay. ;D Although I didn't find the chapter particually humourous, I still loved how it was written and the switching viewpoints showing both sides of the story a good addition. I can't wait for the next chapter that better have me in it. Mrdaimion: Like you, 22:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think The Seagull's Tale was really intended to be funny; but if some readers find it funny, I don't see that there's anything wrong with that. Of course, it's also possible that some of the later installments might be openly comic. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :D The Seagull's Tale was very sweet. It was kinda funny the way the humans and the seagull had a different view on what was happening. Thank you for using my name. I feel honored. One scene that I think will be funny if you do it (though you don't have to go out of order) is the one where the yeti and the bear are trying on the contestants clothes. XD I love that scene. I'm so excited for the next chapter! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 07:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks everyone! I really had fun writing my first story, and now I can't wait to write more! :D Also, after we see Duncan giving that stag a noogie, just after they all arrived on shore, does anyone remember ever seeing another deer? JustLittleOlMe 23:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) @ Toadgamer80, Mrdaimion, and anyone else who would like their names included in my stories, just tell me how you would like it to appear: e.g. Toady or MrD, and I'd be honored to include you in one of my next stories! :D JustLittleOlMe 23:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I am so pleased that both Rhonda and Reddy enjoyed their characters! :D I agree with Rhonda about the bear and the yeti trying on clothes! I'm not sure how I'll write that, yet, but I'm looking forward to it. I can't get the cockroach yelling, "Help me!", just before Duncan gives it the axe *snicker*, out of my head as a story, too. Please, any suggestions or comments about these and other animals will help my newbie writing brain come up with something. I appreciate it! XD JustLittleOlMe 23:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I was mainly just joking, but I really would like to appear anyways. xD I'd prefer for my name to be either "MrD" or "Daimion," you can choose. =P Oh yeah, by the way, according to the Total Drama Wiki, there were no other deer on Wawanakwa-- One did appear in Total Drama Action, however. Mrdaimion: Like you, 23:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Very good story, and I must say, no one will ever confuse you and your husband's writing style now. TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 05:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw, the chapter was a lot shorter then I was hoping for. xD It was still good, though-- I liked the realisim in it a lot, for example, the deer not being alarmed by Duncan at first, all of the deer watching the humans throughout the season, the deer (god, I hate how "deer"'s the same singular and plural) taking Duncan's attack as him claiming the territory, and so fourth. I still have to say I liked the first chapter a bit more though-- It was longer, and the switching view points made it a more entertaining read. Nontheless, I can't wait for the next chapter. =P Mrdaimion: Like you, 19:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC)